creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheCreepyGoddess
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Limbo page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 10:19, January 20, 2014 (UTC) The Story Changes Hello, I didn't change anything on the story's plot and or characters. All I did was just change the ending slightly. Thank you for messaging me as I do feel nervous with other people editing my stories as well. On the terms of the preacher's ending, if you would like to change it back that is totally okay. What the main fix was on your signature. What I mainly did, was just give it a bit more space with some italics to make sure people could see the author's name a bit better. Like I said, if you wish to change it back to the original layout, I have no problem with it. Oh, and by the way, nice story. I enjoyed reading it. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 15:07, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Alrighty, glad everything is in order and I appologize if I screwed up or anything. No hard feelings, I'm always for the author's consent and I am glad you came to talk to me about it. Hope to see more stories soon! CreepyMorefedora (talk) 18:58, April 8, 2014 (UTC) No problem, if you have any questions on revision and/or ideas, I'm usually always going to open to help out fellow authors. Whether it be by brainstorming, editing, or just reviewing, I like to help out as best as I can. When it comes to nit-picking, don't worry about it too much. Yes, there are some people out there who are generally mean-spirited but, most people on here do it to help. CreepyMorefedora (talk) 20:18, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Cool, can't wait to see it, hope it does well!. -- Fedora RE: Ah, it was nothing! If there are any trouble, don't hesitate to contact me! "You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:40, April 15, 2014 (UTC) In response to your comment I'm not sure which story you're referring to, as I've corrected quite a few in the last couple of days. I will say this, though: When you add a story to the CP wikia, or any wikia, it becomes public domain for people to correct, should grammatical mistakes be apparent. Had I completely rewritten your story or erased it, it would have been considered vandalism, and I would have been in the wrong, but that was not the case. I only edit an article if grammatical flaws (incorrect use of a word, awful punctuation, or just general typos) are apparent, and it is fair game to do so. The CP wikia prides itself for being a literary site, and it's up to us - the users and admins - to make sure that the content is high-quality. Of course, I apologize if my edit offended you, but know that I only care about improving the content on here, so that people will judge the stories on their quality, rather than on their grammar. If you don't wish to have the likes of me go through your stories with a pen and eraser, proofread them yourself before putting them up on the internet. Have a great day. Resident DeVir (talk) 17:22, May 2, 2014 (UTC)Resident DeVir :I looked at Resident DeVir's edit of that page. It wasn't vandalism. Your story simply wasn't up to par with our standards, and they were trying to fix it so that it could meet them. (It still didn't, btw.) :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:37, May 3, 2014 (UTC) RE: Well, apparently it was deleted for not meeting the quality standards of the site. It's really hard to describe how, your best bet would be posting it in the Writer's Workshop for a critique. Meanwhile, pleaase don't reupload it as a page, it could bring you trouble."You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 12:42, May 27, 2014 (UTC)